


First Time Lovers

by broken_sunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Katniss asks Peeta an important question.





	First Time Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't won HG or the characters.

"Am I your first girlfriend?" I ask Peeta. I'd always wondered. I was no idiot. Peeta was handsome and sweet. There's no way another girl hadn't liked him. 

"Well...yeah. I didn't exactly have time to flirt or date. I didn't try to start a relationship with you until we were dying." He tells me. 

"That probably wasn't the best time to start flirting or dating was it?" I ask.

"We're alive, so I guess it was." 

I think about it. Peeta and I would most likely both be dead if we hadn't been together during the games. The games would probably also still be a thing. "I guess we're right. So, we're each other first." 

Peeta smiles his boyish smile. "I guess so. Come here." I do. He wraps his arms around my waist. Then I stand on my tip-toes. Finally our lips met.


End file.
